The invention relates to a pack, for food products in particular, with at least one longitudinal seam in the form of a glued seam, at least part of which can be pulled apart to open the pack.
Such packs are regularly expected to fulfil the conflicting requirements that the glued seam on the one hand has to provide a reliable closure but on the other hand is supposed to be easy to pull apart to open the pack.